when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
How I Can Help Make the World Great/Guests
"Ever since a lot of people are cordially invited (or I say... 'mysteriously abducted without any warning') to some crazy formal event based on an interdimensional essay competition for preschools, elementary schools, middle schools, high schools, colleges, private schools, boarding schools, parochial/religious schools, schoolhouses, universities, military academies, vocational schools, trade schools, professional schools, daycare centers, arts schools and all types of schools called 'How I Can Help Make the World Great,' everything here went a bit fancy... and a bit worse than I'd think of. I can't believe I was underdressed for the occasion, only wearing a usual military uniform that's worn for combat. Not for special occasions.. some of these guys are kinda overdressed like that for a casual event thing. I don't believe it. Oh well... may I could keep my nerves check to see if I can learn how to do patience to wait till the show's all done. Now, if this event's over, when will I get to see my very own village again? And when will I see my friends back home too? On the other hand, I think we're different from the Silbervia Conference guests. Just because there was a damn, crazy party was being held here in this purgatory we're here in. I never got dressed in some best clothes or somethin'. You might wanna notice a lot of Walkerville folks and many other folks around the world and from different worlds were talking, drinking, eating, and laughing with each other.. as long as they could ignore the dangers that lie ahead. Everyone was having a great time when it was time for that damned speech. Well, I don't think this meant that the USRAC War's end is upon us... yet." --Su Ji-Hoon, How I Can Help Make the World Great (chapter) This is a list of the 'How I Can Help Make the World Great guests '''in the entire ceremony based on a multidimensional essay competition. List of Guests Students Daycare Center Students/Preschoolers *Alice Otterloop (Blisshaven Preschool) (''Cul de Sac) *Anoop Nahasapeemapetilon (Ayn Rand School for Tots) (The Simpsons) *Beni (Blisshaven Preschool) (Cul de Sac) *Bonnie Anderson (Sunnyside Daycare) (Toy Story 3) *Daniel Tiger (Westwood City School) (Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood) *Dill Wedekind (Blisshaven Preschool) (Cul de Sac) *Fat Baby (Ayn Rand School for Tots) (The Simpsons) *Gerald Samson (Ayn Rand School for Tots) (The Simpsons) *Gheet Nahasapeemapetilon (Ayn Rand School for Tots) (The Simpsons) *Jamie Scott (St. James Day School (One Tree Hill) *Jared (Little Clam Pre-School) (Family Guy) *Katerina Kittycat (Westwood City School) (Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood) *Kevin (Blisshaven Preschool) (Cul de Sac) *Ling Bouvier (Ayn Rand School for Tots) (The Simpsons) *Maggie Simpson (Ayn Rand School for Tots) (The Simpsons) *Marcus DeMarco (Blisshaven Preschool) (Cul de Sac) *Michelle Tanner (Meadowcrest Preschool (Full House) *Miss Elaina (Westwood City School) (Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood) *Nabendu Nahasapeemapetilon (Ayn Rand School for Tots) (The Simpsons) *Nara (Blisshaven Preschool) (Cul de Sac) *O the Owl (Westwood City School) (Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood) *Poonam Nahasapeemapetilon (Ayn Rand School for Tots) (The Simpsons) *Pria Nahasapeemapetilon (Ayn Rand School for Tots) (The Simpsons) *Prince Wednesday (Westwood City School) (Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood) *Sashi Nahasapeemapetilon (Ayn Rand School for Tots) (The Simpsons) *Sofie (Blisshaven Preschool) (Cul de Sac) *Stewie Griffin (Little Clam Pre-School) (Family Guy) *Uma Nahasapeemapetilon (Ayn Rand School for Tots) (The Simpsons) *William Li (Walkerville Elementary School) (The Magic School Bus Rides Again) One-Room Schoolers *Jethro Bodine (Oxford School) (The Beverly Hillbillies) *Mary Ingalls Kendall (Walnut Grove Church and School) (Little House on the Prairie) Elementary Schoolers *Arthur Read (Lakewood Elementary School) (Arthur) (declined) *Benjamin Katz (Barcliff Academy) (Desperate Housewives) *Blossom Utonium (Midway Elementary School) (The Powerpuff Girls) *Bubbles Utonium (Midway Elementary School) (The Powerpuff Girls) *Buttercup Utonium (Midway Elementary School) (The Powerpuff Girls) *David (Amigos School System) (The Naked Brothers Band) *Dex Oyama (ACDC Elementary School) (Mega Man Battle Network) *Jake (Qyah Village School) (Molly of Denali) *Janet Perlstein (Walkerville Elementary School) (The Magic School Bus Rides Again) *Josh Kaye (Amigos School System) (The Naked Brothers Band) *Kayla Huntington Scavo (Barcliff Academy) (Desperate Housewives) *Lan Hikari (ACDC Elementary School) (Mega Man Battle Network) *Mayi Sakurai (ACDC Elementary School) (Mega Man Battle Network) *Mikey Ramon (Walkerville Elementary School) (The Magic School Bus Rides Again) *Molly Mabray (Qyah Village School) (Molly of Denali) *Oscar Marsh (Qyah Village School) (Molly of Denali) *Paige Scavo (Barcliff Academy) (Desperate Housewives) *Parker Scavo (Barcliff Academy) (Desperate Housewives) *Penny Scavo (Barcliff Academy) (Desperate Housewives) *Porter Scavo (Barcliff Academy) (Desperate Housewives) *Princess Sofia (Royal Prepatory Academy) (Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood) *Rei Saiko (ACDC Elementary School) (Mega Man Battle Network) *Thomas (Amigos School System) (The Naked Brothers Band) *Tooey Ookami (Qyah Village School) (Molly of Denali) *Tory Froid (ACDC Elementary School) (Mega Man Battle Network) *Trini Mumford (Qyah Village School) (Molly of Denali) *Vera Malakas (Qyah Village School) (Molly of Denali) *Yai Ayanokoji (ACDC Elementary School) (Mega Man Battle Network) Middle Schoolers *Alex Wolff (Amigos School System) (The Naked Brothers Band) *Anais Watterson (Elmore Junior High) (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Darwin Watterson (Elmore Junior High) (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Gumball Watterson (Elmore Junior High) (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Nat Wolff (Amigos School System) (The Naked Brothers Band) *Penny Fitzgerald (Elmore Junior High) (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Qaasim (Amigos School System) (The Naked Brothers Band) *Rachel Wilson (Elmore Junior High) (The Amazing World of Gumball) High Schoolers *Aki (Anohana) *Ami Kawashima (Ohashi High School) (Toradora!) *Ayano Kannagi (Seiryō Academy) (Kaze no Stigma) *Applejack (Canterlot High School) (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Ayaka Yukihiro (Mahora Academy) (Negima!) *Danny Zuko (Rydell High School) (Grease) *Eli Ayase (Otonokizaka High School) (Love Live!) *Evangeline A.K McDowell (Evangeline's College) (Negima!) *Fluttershy (Canterlot High School) (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Fuyumi Yanagi (Blood Lad) *Hanayo Koizumi (Otonokizaka High School) (Love Live!) *Maki Harukawa (Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles) (Danganronpa) *Haruhi Fujioka (Ouran Academy) (Ouran High School Host Club) *Haruhi Suzumiya (North High) (The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya) *Honoka Kosaka (Otonokizaka High School) (Love Live!) *Ilana (Sherman High School) (Sym-Bionic Titan) *Junko Enoshima (Hope's Peak Academy) (Danganronpa) *Kotori Minami (Otonokizaka High School) (Love Live!) *Kurumi Tokisaki (Raizen High School) (Date a Live) *Kuroyukihime (Umesato Junior High School) (Accel World) *Kyoko (Hanazono High School) (River City Girls) *Kyon (North High) (The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya) *Lance (Sherman High School) (Sym-Bionic Titan) *Maka Albarn (Death Weapon Meister Academy) (Soul Eater) *Maki Nishikino (Otonokizaka High School) (Love Live!) *Marcos Diaz (Echo Creek Academy) (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) *Mariposa Diaz (Echo Creek Academy) (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) *Meteora Butterfly (Echo Creek Academy) (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) *Mikuru Asahina (North High) (The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya) *Minori Kushieda (Ohashi High School) (Toradora!) *Misako (Nekketsu High School) (River City Girls) *Nico Yazawa (Otonokizaka High School) (Love Live!) *Nodoka Manabe (Sakuragaoka High School) (K-ON!) *Nozomi Tojo (Otonokizaka High School) (Love Live!) *Octus (Sherman High School) (Sym-Bionic Titan) *Origami Tobiichi (Raizen High School) (Date A Live) *Patrice Johnston (Amigos School System) (The Naked Brothers Band) *Pinkie Pie (Canterlot High School) (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Rainbow Dash (Canterlot High School) (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Rarity (Canterlot High School) (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Rin Hoshizora (Otonokizaka High School) (Love Live!) *Rin Tohsaka (Homurahara Academy) (Fate/Stay Night) *Rise Kujikawa (Yasogami High School) (Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4) *Ritsu Tainaka (Sakuragaoka High School) (K-on!) *Rosalina (Amigos School System) (The Naked Brothers Band) *Ruiko Saten (Academy City) (A Certain Scientific Railgun) *Ryuko Matoi (Honnōji Academy) (Kill la Kill) *Sakura Matou (Homurahura Academy) (Fate/Stay Night) *Sandy Olsen (Rydell High School) (Grease) *Sayaka Ogata (Sword Gai) *Shana (Misaki Municipal High School) (Shakugan no Shana) *Solomon (Sherman High School) (Sym-Bionic Titan) *Star Butterfly (Echo Creek Academy) (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) *Sunset Shimmer (Canterlot High School) (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Taiga Aisaka (Ohashi High School) (Toradora!) *Tohru Honda (Kaibara Municipal High School) (Fruits Basket) *Twilight Sparkle (Canterlot High School) (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Umi Sonoda (Otonokizaka High School) (Love Live!) *Xenovia Quarta (Kuoh Academy) (High School DxD) *Yui Hirasawa (Sakuragaoka High School) (K-on!) *Yuki Nagato (North High) (The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya) Private/Boarding Schoolers *Anthony Goldstein (Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry) (Harry Potter) *Blaise Zabini (Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry) (Harry Potter) *Daphne Greengrass (Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry) (Harry Potter) *Dean Thomas (Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry) (Harry Potter) *Draco Malfoy (Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry) (Harry Potter) *Ernie Macmilian (Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry) (Harry Potter) *Gregory Goyle (Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry) (Harry Potter) *Hannah Abbott (Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry) (Harry Potter) *Harry Potter (Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry) (Harry Potter) *Hermione Granger (Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry) (Harry Potter) *Isabol MacDougal (Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry) (Harry Potter) *Justin Finch-Fletchley (Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry) (Harry Potter) *Kevin Entwhistle (Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry) (Harry Potter) *Lavender Brown (Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry) (Harry Potter) *Lily Moon (Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry) (Harry Potter) *Lisa Turpin (Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry) (Harry Potter) *Mandy Brocklehurst (Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry) (Harry Potter) *Megan Jones (Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry) (Harry Potter) *Michael Corner (Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry) (Harry Potter) *Milicent Bulstrode (Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry) (Harry Potter) *Neville Longbottom (Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry) (Harry Potter) *Oliver Rivers (Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry) (Harry Potter) *Padma Patil (Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry) (Harry Potter) *Pansy Parkinson (Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry) (Harry Potter) *Parvati Patil (Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry) (Harry Potter) *Roger Malone (Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry) (Harry Potter) *Ronald Weasley (Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry) (Harry Potter) *Runcorn (Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry) (Harry Potter) *Sally Anne-Perks (Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry) (Harry Potter) *Sally Smith (Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry) (Harry Potter) *Seamus Finnigan (Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry) (Harry Potter) *Sophie Roper (Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry) (Harry Potter) *Stephen Cornfoot (Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry) (Harry Potter) *Sue Li (Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry) (Harry Potter) *Susan Bones (Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry) (Harry Potter) *Terry Boot (Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry) (Harry Potter) *Theodore Nott (Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry) (Harry Potter) *Tracey Davis (Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry) (Harry Potter) *Vincent Crabble (Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry) (Harry Potter) *Wayne Hopkins (Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry) (Harry Potter) Parochial/Religious Schoolers College/University Students * Abed Nadir (Greendale Community College) (Community) * Alex "Star-Burns" Osbourne (Greendale Community College) (Community) * Annie Edison (Greendale Community College) (Community) * Annie Kim (Greendale Community College) (Community) * Britta Perry (Greendale Community College) (Community) * Dave (Greendale Community College) (Community) * Fat Neil (Greendale Community College) (Community) * Garrett Lambert (Greendale Community College) (Community) * Jeff Winger (Greendale Community College) (Community) * Leonard Rodriguez (Greendale Community College) (Community) * Magnitude (Greendale Community College) (Community) * Pavel (Greendale Community College) (Community) * Pierce Hawthorne (Greendale Community College) (Community) * Quendra (Greendale Community College) (Community) * Rich Stephenson (Greendale Community College) (Community) * Ryunosuke Naruhodo (Teito Yuumei University (Dai Gyakuten Saiban: Naruhodō Ryūnosuke no Bōken) * Shirley Bennett (Greendale Community College) (Community) * Todd (Greendale Community College) (Community) * Troy Barnes (Greendale Community College) (Community) * Vaughn Miller (Greendale Community College) (Community) * Vicki (Greendale Community College) (Community) Military Academy Students *Isara Gunther (Gallian Armed Forces) (Valkyria Chronicles) Vocational/Trade/Professional Schoolers *Gon Freecss (Fānlīn Medical College) (Hunter x Hunter) *Kurapika (Fānlīn Medical College) (Hunter x Hunter) *SpongeBob SquarePants (Mrs. Puff's Boating School) (SpongeBob SquarePants) Art Schoolers Students of Other Schools *Deadman (Bridges) (Death Stranding) *Fran Pendoll (Dragon Princess Inn) (Demon Gaze) *Mama Målingen (Bridges) (Death Stranding) Office Workers Faculty Members Deans *Dean Cadance (Crystal Prep Academy) (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) (declined) *Marcus Brody (Marshall College) (Indiana Jones) *Nick Easton (Bridges) (Death Stranding) *Thomas Southerland (Bridges) (Death Stranding) *Viktor Frank (Bridges) (Death Stranding) *William Lake (Bridges) (Death Stranding) Deliverymen *Sam Strand (Bridges) (Death Stranding) Principals *Abacus Finch (Crystal Prep Academy) (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Abel Ruhle (Walkerville Elementary School) (The Magic School Bus Rides Again) *Amelie Strand (Bridges) (Death Stranding) *Principal Celestia (Canterlot High School) (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) (declined) *Vice Principal Luna (Canterlot High School) (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) (declined) Professors/Researchers/Scholars *Emmet "Doc" Brown (Hill Valley High School) (Back to the Future) *Heartman (Bridges) (Death Stranding) *Merurulince Rede Arls (Arls) (Atelier Meruru: The Apprentice of Arland) *Rorolina Frixell (Arland) (Atelier Rorona: The Alchemist of Arland) *Totooria Helmold (Arland) (Atelier Totori: The Adventurer of Arland) Teachers * Alice Garvey (Walnut Grove Church and School) (Little House on the Prairie) * Caroline Ingalls (Walnut Grove Church and School) (Little House on the Prairie) * Die-Hardman (Bridges) (Death Stranding) * Eliza Jane Wilder (Walnut Grove Church and School) (Little House on the Prairie) * Etta Plum (Walnut Grove Church and School) (Little House on the Prairie) * Eva Beadle-Simms (Walnut Grove Church and School) (Little House on the Prairie) * Laura Ingalls Wilder (Walnut Grove Church and School) (Little House on the Prairie) * Lauren Fletcher (St. James Day School) (One Tree Hill) * Ms. Mari (ACDC Elementary School) (Mega Man Battle Network) * Renate Marsh (Qyah Village School) (Molly of Denali) * Sara Valestein (Thors Military Academy) (The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel) * Satsuki Kiryuin (Honnōji Academy (Kill la Kill) Grownups (Parents/Guardians) Child-Accompanied Grownups * Adol Christin (Ys) * Al Astra (Death end re;Quest) * Aloy (Horizon: Zero Dawn) * Ami Koshimizu (Real Life) * Andrew Van de Kamp (Desperate Housewives) * Anelace Elfead (The Legend of Heroes: Trails in the Sky) * Atsuko Tanaka (Real Life) * Aya Brea (Parasite Eve) * Aya Hirano (Real Life) * Ayumi Fujiwara (Real Life) * Bree Van de Kamp (Desperate Housewives) * Brianna Knickerbocker (Real Life) * Cagalli Yula Athha (Mobile Suit Gundam SEED) * Chai Xianghua (Soul Calibur) * Chika Anzai (Real Life) * Claire Setilan (Magna Carta) * Daniel Mumford (Molly of Denali) * Daniel Striped Tiger (Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood) * Daniel Van de Kamp (Desperate Housewives) * Eclair "Lightning" Farron (Final Fantasy) * Darkness (Konosuba) * Edea Lee (Bravely Default) * Eleanor Hume (Tales of Berseria) * Elizabeth Liones (Seven Deadly Sins) * Elsa De Sica (Gunslinger Girl) * Eri Kitamura (Real Life) * Fang (Fairy Fencer F) * Filthy Rich (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) * Handler (Monster Hunter: World) * Henrietta (Gunslinger Girl) * Henrietta Pussycat (Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood) * Homura Akemi (Peulla Magi Madoka Magica) * Ika Musume (Squid Girl) * King Friday the XIII (Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood) * Kaori Nazuka (Real Life) * Kana Hanazawa (Real Life) * Kana Ueda (Real Life) * Kate Higgins (Real Life) * Kilik (Soul Calibur) * Kira Buckland (Real Life) * Kloe Rinz (The Legend of Heroes: Trails in the Sky) * Lacus Clyne (Mobile Suit Gundam SEED) * Lady Elaine Fairchilde (Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood) * Layla Mabray (Molly of Denali) * Lunamaria Hawke (Mobile Suit Gundam SEED) * Lynette Scavo (Desperate Housewives) * Lynn (Seiyuu) (Real Life) * Maaya Sakamoto (Real Life) * Maaya Uchida (Real Life) * Mai Kadowaki (Real Life) * Madoka Kaname (Peulla Magi Madoka Magica) * Marian Hawke (Dragon Age) * Megumi Han (Real Life) * Megumi Hayashibara (Real Life) * Megumin (Konosuba) * Merna (Molly of Denali) * Michelle Ruff (Real Life) * Miyuki Sawashiro (Real Life) * Mom Tiger (Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood) * Motoko Kusanagi (Ghost in the Shell) * Mrs. Anderson (Toy Story 3) * Music Man Stan (Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood) * Nadia (Nadia: The Secret of Blue Water) * Nat Mabray (Molly of Denali) * Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Orson Hodge (Desperate Housewives) * Prince Tuesday (Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood) * Queen Sarah Saturday (Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood) * Quistis Trepe (Final Fantasy) * Rem (Re:ZERO - Starting Life in Another World) * Richard Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Rie Kugimiya (Real Life) * Rie Tanaka (Real Life) * Rikku (Final Fantasy) * Rina Sato (Real Life) * Rinoa Heartilly (Final Fantasy) * Saki Hoshino (Akiba's Beat) * Sanae Kobayashi (Real Life) * Sandy Fox (Real Life) * Saori Hayami (Real Life) * Sayaka Miki (Peulla Magi Madoka Magica) * Sazh Katzroy (Final Fantasy) * Selphie Tilmitt (Final Fantasy) * Serah Farron (Final Fantasy) * Shina Ninomiya (Death end re;Quest) * Siegfried Schtauffen (Soul Calibur) * Sophitia Alexandra (Soul Calibur) * Squall Leonhart (Final Fantasy) * Talim (Soul Calibur) * Tifa Lockhart (Final Fantasy) * Tom Scavo (Desperate Housewives) * Trip Weston (Desperate Housewives) * Uncle Jack (Molly of Denali) * Ulrika Mulberry (Mana Khemia 2: Fall of Alchemy) * Velvet Crowe (Tales of Berseria) * Violet Evergarden (Violet Evergarden) * Walter Mabray (Molly of Denali) * Wendee Lee (Real Life) * X the Owl (Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood) * Yoko Littner (Gurren Lagann) * Yuffie Kisaragi (Final Fantasy) * Yumi Hara (Real Life) * Yumiko Shaku (Real Life) * Zidane Tribal (Final Fantasy) Babysitting Grownups High-Classed Characters Agents *2B (Nier Automata) *Christine Marie Cabanos (Real Life) *Claire Redfield (Resident Evil) *Gabe Logan (Syphon Filter) (underdressed) *Grecko Abesamis (Codename: Asero) (underdressed) *Faye Valentine (Cowboy Bebop) *Helena Harper (Resident Evil) *James Bond (James Bond) *Jet Fusion (The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) *Kaine (Nier) *Leon Kennedy (Resident Evil) *Lian Xing (Syphon Filter) (underdressed) *Rico Rodriguez (Just Cause) (underdressed) *Sam Fisher (Splinter Cell) (underdressed) *Solid Snake (Metal Gear Solid) (underdressed) Aristocrats/Nobles Ba Sing Se Nobles (Avatar: The Last Airbender) Fire Nation Nobles (Avatar: The Last Airbender) High-Class Bikini Bottomites (SpongeBob SquarePants) High-Class Harmonians (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Capper (Cat) (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Ember (Dragon) (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Garble (Dragon) (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Ocellus (Changeling) (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) (declined) *Yona (Yak) (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) (declined) High-Class Ponies (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Affero (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Amber Laurel (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Amberlocks (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Amethyst Gleam (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Amethyst Maresbury (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Amethyst Shard (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Amethyst Star (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Andy Warhoof (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Apple Bottom (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Apple Cinnamon (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Apple Fritter (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Apple Polish (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Apple Rose (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Apple Strudel (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Apricot Bow (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Aquamarine (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Archer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Arctic Lily (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Arpeggio (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Aunt and Uncle Orange (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Aunt Holiday and Auntie Lofty (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Auntie Applesauce (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Autumn Gem (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Avalon (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Azure Velour (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *B. Sharp (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Babs Seed (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Back Stage (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Bags Valet (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Banana Fluff (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Barbara Banter (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Barber Groomsby (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Barley Grind (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *BeauDe Mane (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Beauty Brass (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Bee Bop (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Bella Brella (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Belle Star (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Berry Bliss (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Berry Preppy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Berry Splash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Berryjack (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Berryshine (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Betsey Trotson (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Betty Hoof (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Beyond (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Biddy Broomtail (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Big Bucks (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Big Wig (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Bill Neigh (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Birch Bucket (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Biscuit (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Bittersweet and Leadwing (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Black Marble (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Blossomforth (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Blue Belle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Blue Bobbin (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Blue Cutie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Blue Moon and North Star (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Blue Nile (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Blueberry Curls (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Booksmart (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Boy Bullies (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Bracer Britches (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Bright Smile (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Britneigh Spears (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Buddy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Buried Lede (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Burning Passion (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Candy Curls (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Canterlot Transcenders (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Caramel (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Carlotta (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Carrot Bun (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Cascada (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Chancellor Neighsay (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Chargrill Breadwinner (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Charity Kindleheart (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Charlie Coal (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Charm (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Check Mate (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Cheerilee (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Chelsea Porcelain (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Cherry Fizzy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Cherry Jubilee (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Cherry Quartz (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Chic Flower (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Chocolate Haze (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Chocolate Sun (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Chocolate Tail (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Cinnabelle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Cinnamon Chai (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Cinnamon Tea (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Citrine Spark (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Citrus Blush (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Classy Clover (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Claude (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Clear Sky and Wind Spirit (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Cleo Saraj (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Cleopatra Jazz (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Cloud Kicker (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Cobalt (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Coco Pommel (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Coco Crusoe (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Coral Bits (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Coral Shine (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Coriander Cumin and Saffron Masala (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Coronet (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Cotton Cloudy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Cotton Sky (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Count Caesar (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Couture du Future Contestants (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Cozy Glow (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Crackle Cosette (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Cranberry Muffin (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Crest Crown (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Crystal Beau (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Crystal Clear (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Crystal Hoof (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Crystal Varado (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Cyan Skies (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Daisy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Dance Fever (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Dandy Brush (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Dandy Grandeur (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Dane Tee Dove (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Danny Trottance (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Dark Moon (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Davenport (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Dear Darling (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Deputy Copper (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Desert Wind (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Diamond Cutter (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Diamond Mint (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Diamond Tiara (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Don Neigh (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Dosie Dough (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Double Diamond (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Downdraft (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Drizzle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Dusty Swift (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Earl Grey (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Eclair Creme (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) (declined) *Elbow Grease (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Emerald Beacon (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Emerald Green (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *End Zone (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Esmeralda (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Ever Essence (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Fancy Pants (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Fancy Pants' Entourage (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Fashion Plate (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Fat Stacks (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Feather Bangs (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Fiddly Twang (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Fiery Fricket (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Filthy Rich (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Fine Catch (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Fine Line (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Fine Print (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Fire Flare (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Firelight (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *First Folio (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Flank Sinatra (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Flashdancer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Fleetfoot (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Fleur de Lis (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Fleur De Verre (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Florina Tart (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Fluffy Clouds (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Flurry Heart (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) (absent due to Operation Yekong) *Fond Feather (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Four Step (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Foxxy Trot (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Frazzle Rock (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Frederick Horseshoepin (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Free Throw (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Fresh Coat (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Frosty Quartz (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Funnel Web (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Gallic (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Gary Coronet (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *George Horrsen (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Ginger Beard (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Ginger Locks (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Ginger Tea (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Gladmane (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Glamour Trot (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Glass Slipper (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Glitter Spritz (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Gold Slipper (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Golden Glitter (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Golden Harvest (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Golden Hooves (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Golden Vas (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Golden Wheat (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Goldie Delicious (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Gorgeous Glamour (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Gourmand Ramsey (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Graceful Falls (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Granny Smith (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) (declined) *Green Daze (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Harry Trotter (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Haymish (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Hayseed Turnip Truck (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) (underdressed) *Hearty Brew (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Heisenbuck (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Hercules (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *High Roller (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Hill Song (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Hinny of the Hills (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Hoity Toity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Homebound Ponies (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Hondo Flanks and Cookie Crumbles (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Honey Drop (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Honey Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Hoofer Steps (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Hope (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Hors D'Oeuvre (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Horseshoe Comet (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Huckleberry (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Hyper Sonic (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Impossibly Rich (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Infinity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Ivory Rook (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jade (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jaded Jasper (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Janine Manewitz (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jeff Letrotski (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jesús Pezuña (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jet Set and Upper Crust (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Joe Pescolt (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Josehoof Teller (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Karat (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Kettle Corn (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *King Sombra (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Lady Beetle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Lady Gaval (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Laurette (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Lavender Bloom (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Lavender Essence (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Lavender Sunrise (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Lemon Chiffon (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Lemon Hearts (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Lemon Honey (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Lemon Lime (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Lemongrass (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Lemony Gem (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Levon Song (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Liam T. Walrus (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Lighthoof (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Lightning Dust (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Lightning Flare (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Lightning Riff (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Lilac Blossom (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Lilac Links (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Lilac Luster (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Lilly Love (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Lily Dache (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Lily Longsocks (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Limelight (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Limestone Pie and Marble Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Lincoln (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Little Po (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Lockdown (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Love Sketch (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Luckette (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Lucky Clover (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Lucy Packard (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Luggage Cart (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Lyra Heartstrings (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Lyrica Lilac (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Mad Men Ponies (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Magenta Surf (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Majesty (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *March Gustysnows (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Mare E. Belle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Mare E. Lynn (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Maribelle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Masquerade (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Maud Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Maybelline (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Meadow Song (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Meadowluck (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Medallion Gold (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Method Mares (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Midnight Fun (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Midwinter Grace (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Mind Freak (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Mint Flower (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Mint Swirl (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Minuette (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Mistmane (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Modus Ponens (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Moon Dancer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Moonlight Zephyr (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Morning Glory (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Morning Roast (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Morton Saltworthy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Mossy Rock (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Mr. Breezy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Mr. Stripes and Plaid Stripes (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Mr. Waddle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Mrs. Trotsworth (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Ms. Harshwhinny (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Ms. Peachbottom (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Mulberry Flowers (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Mules Grassfield (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Mustafa Combe (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Natural Deduction (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Neigh Sayer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Neighls Bohr (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Neon Lights (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Night Glider (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Night Knight (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Nightjar (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Noi (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Noteworthy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *November Rain (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Obscurity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Ocean Dream (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Octavia Melody (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Old Money (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Opal Bloom (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Opulence (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Orange Sherbet (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Orange Slice (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Orange Swirl (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Pacific Glow (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Paisley Pastel (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Paleo Family (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Pampered Pearl (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Paparazzi Ponies (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Parasol (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Parish Nandermane (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Party Favor (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Patty Peppermint (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Paul McCartneigh (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Peanut Pastry (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Peanut Plant (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Pearly Stitch (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Pearmain Worcester (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Peduncle Bloom (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Pepper Pot (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Perfect Pace (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Perfect Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Perfume Hearts (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Periwinkle Pace (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Persnickety (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Photo Finish (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Picture Frame (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Piña Colada (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Pink Cloud (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) (declined) *Pinny Lane (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Pipe Down (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Pipsqueak (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Pizzelle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Play Write (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Plum Star (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Plumberry (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Polo Play (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Ponet (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Poppycock (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Port Wine (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Powder Rouge (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Power Chord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Prance Jillette (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Prancent Pega (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Pretty Vision (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Pretzel (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Prim Hemline (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Prim Posy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Primrose (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Prince Blueblood (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Princess Cadance (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) (absent due to Operation Yekong) *Princess Celestia (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) (absent due to Gerasecian custody) *Princess Erroria (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Princess Luna (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Pristine (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Purple Stuff (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Purple Wave (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Pursey Pink (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Rachel Hay (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Raggedy Doctor (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Rainy Feather (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Ramal Kthyb (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Randolph (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Rapid Rush (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Rare Find (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) (declined) *Raspberry Sorbet (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Raven Inkwell (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Red Gala (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Red Rose (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Reflective Rock (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Regal Candent (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Riverdance (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Roar Horn (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Rock Candy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Rooks Rampart (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Rose Quartz (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Roseluck (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Rosetta (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Rosy Pearl (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Rotten Apple (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Roxie Rave (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Royal Blue (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Royal Pin (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Royal Ribbon (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Royal Riff (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Rubinstein (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Ruby Pinch (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Ruby Splash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Saddledor Dali (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Sailor Moon Ponies (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Salt Water (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Sand Arrow (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Sans Smirk (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Sapphire Joy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Sapphire Rose (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Sapphire Shores (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Sassaflash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Sassy Saddles (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Savoir Fare (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Say Cheese (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Scarlet Heart (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Sea Swirl (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Sealed Scroll (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Serena (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Shady Daze (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Shimmy Shake (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Shining Armor (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) (absent due to Operation Yekong) *Shoeshine (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Shooting Star (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) (injured) *Shrimp Cuisine (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Silver Berry (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Silver Medal (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Silver Script (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Silver Spoon (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Sir Pony Moore (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Sky Flower (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Slate Sentiments (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Smooth Vibes (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Snap Shutter and Mane Allgood (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Snapshot (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Snow Hope (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Soarin (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Soaring Virtue (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Soft Spot (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Soigne Folio (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Songbird Serenade (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Sour Drops (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Sourpuss (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *South Pole (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Soybean Sorbet (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Spa Ponies (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Spaceage Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Spellbound (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Spitfire (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Spoiled Rich (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Sprigfield (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Spring Forward (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Spring Fresh (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Spring Green (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Sprinkle Medley (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Sprout Greenhoof (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Stage Tales (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Star Bright (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Star Gazer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Star Hunter (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Star Tracker (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Stärke Kragen (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Steel Wright (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Steeplechase (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Stella Lashes (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Stellar Flare (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Stereo Mix (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Stormy Flare (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Strawberry Ice (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Strawberry Lime (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Strawberry Parchment (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Strawberry Scoop (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Strike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Sugar Belle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Sugar Maple (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Sugar Twist (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Sun Cloche (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Sunny Daze and Peachy Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Sunny Side (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Sunset Dawn (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Sunset Shimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Sunshine Smiles and Moonlight Raven (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Sunshine Splash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Surf (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Suri Polomare (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Svengallop (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Swanky Hank (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Sweet Biscuit (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Sweet Buzz (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Sweet Dreams (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Sweet Service (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Sweetie Belle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) (declined) *Sweetie Drops (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Swoon Song (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Symphony Song (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Tag-A-Long (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Take Off (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Tall Order (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Tangerine Glamour (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Tangerine Tassels (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Tangerine Twist (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Tarantella (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Teeny Steps (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Tender Taps (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *The Pony Tones (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Theodore Donald "Donny" Kerabatsos (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Thunderlane (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Tiger Lily (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Tight End (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Tiny Topaz (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Titania (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Toastie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Toffee (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Toola Roola and Coconut Cream (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Top Marks (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Tornado Bolt (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Tote Bag (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Tough Love (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Tough Nut (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Trapeze Star (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Tree Hugger (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Trenderhoof (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Trendy Coiffure (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Tropical Dream (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Trusty Splendour (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Turf (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Twilight Sky (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Twinkleshine (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Twinkleworks (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Twist (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Undertone (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Upper East Side (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Uptown Clover (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Valley Trend (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Vellum Codex (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Vermilion Spring (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Vidala Swoon (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Vinny (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Viola (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Walter (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Waltzer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Water Spout (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Waxton (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Whinnyfield (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Whirlwind Romance (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Wild Fire (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Wilma (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Wind Rider (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Winnie Waltz (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Winnow Wind (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Wisp (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Wolfgang Canter (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Written Script (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Zen Moment (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Zesty Gourmand (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Zipporwhill (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Zirconic (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Upper-Class Republic City Residents (Avatar: The Legend of Korra) World Nobles (One Piece) *Five Elders (One Piece) Miscelanneous Aristocrats/Nobles *Alfin Reise Arnor (The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel) *Blanc/White Heart (Hyperdimension Neptunia) *Jay Gatsby (The Great Gatsby) *Nepgear/Purple Sister (Hyperdimension Neptunia) *Neptune/Purple Heart (Hyperdimension Neptunia) *Noire/Black Heart (Hyperdimension Neptunia) *Peashy/Yellow Heart (Hyperdimension Neptunia) *Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) (declined) *Scrooge McDuck (DuckTales) (declined) *Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) (declined) *Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Sweetie Belle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) (declined) *Uni/Black Sister (Hyperdimension Neptunia) Athletes *Adam "Edge" Copeland (CAN) *AJ Styles (USA) *Al Snow (USA) *Alexa Bliss (USA) *Allyson Felix (USA) *Amy "Lita" Dumas (USA) *Andy Murray (GBR) *Asuka (JPN) *Bayley (USA) *Becky Lynch (IRL) *Beth Phoenix (USA) *Big E Langston (USA) *Bill Goldberg (USA) *Billy Gunn (USA) *Billy Kidman (USA) *Booker T (USA) *Bradley Wiggins (GBR) *Bret Hart (CAN) *Bubba Ray Dudley (USA) *Brock Lesnar (USA) *Carlito (PUR) *Charlie Haas (USA) *Chavo Guerrero (USA) *Chris Jericho (CAN) *Chuck Palumbo (USA) *CM Punk (USA) *Cody Rhodes (USA) *Dave "Batista" Bautista (USA) *David Rudisha (KEN) *Dean Malenko (USA) *Diamond Dallas Page (USA) *D-Von Dudley (USA) *Dustin "Goldust" Rhodes (USA) *Gabby Douglas (USA) *Greg Rutherford (GBR) *Gregory "The Hurricane" Helms (USA) *Hardcore Holly (USA) *Hillbilly Jim (USA) *Hidilyn Diaz (PHI) *Ivory (USA) *Jeff Hardy (USA) *Jessica Ennis-Hill (GBR) *Jey Uso (USA) *Jimmy Uso (USA) *John Cena (USA) *John "Bradshaw" Layfield (USA) *Jon Montgomery (CAN) *Kenny Omega (JPN) *Kerri Walsh Jennings (USA) *Kevin Nash (USA) *Kevin Owens (CAN) *Kirani James (GRN) *Kofi Kingston (GHA) *Kurt Angle (USA) *Lance Storm (CAN) *Laura Asadauskaitė (LTU) *Layla El (GBR) *Magnificent Seven (USA) *Mark Henry (USA) *Maria Sharapova (RUS) *Mariya Dmitriyenko (KAZ) *[MarlonStöckinger]] (PHI) *Matt Bloom (Albert/A-Train/Tensai) (USA) *Matt Hardy (USA) *Matthew Mitcham (USA) *Megan Rapinoe (USA) *Melissa Hollingsworth (CAN) *Michael Phillips (USA) *Mick Foley (USA) *Mike Tyson (USA) *Milorad Čavić (SRB) *Missy Franklin (USA) *Misty May-Treanor (USA) *Mo Farah (GBR) *Molly Holly (USA) *Muhammad Hassan (USA) *Nada Arakji (QAT) *Natalya Neidhart (USA) *Nonito Donaire (PHI) *Novak Djokovic (SRB) *Paul "Big Show" Wight (USA) *Oscar de la Hoya (USA) *Oscar Pistorius (RSA) *Oscar "Rey Mysterio" Gutierrez (USA) *Perry Saturn (USA) *Randy Orton (USA) *Rhyno (USA) *Rico Constantino (USA) *Rob Van Dam (USA) *Road Dogg (USA) *Rodney Mack (USA) *Roman Reigns (USA) *Ron "Faarooq" Simmons (USA) *Sable (USA) *Sabu (USA) *Sami Zayn (CAN) *Samoa Joe (USA) *Sarah Attar (KSA) *Scott "Raven" Levy (USA) *Scott Steiner (USA) *Scotty 2 Hotty (USA) *Sean "X-Pac" Waltman (USA) *Seth Rollins (USA) *Shawn Daivari (USA) *Shawn Michaels (USA) *Shelton Benjamin (USA) *Solofa "Rikishi" Fatu (USA) *Stacy Keibler (USA) *Steven Richards (USA) *Stone Cold Steve Austin (USA) *Tajiri (JPN) *TAKA Michinoku (JPN) *Tazz (USA) *The Great Khali (IND) *The Undertaker (USA) *Torrie Wilson (USA) *Trish Stratus (CAN) *Usain Bolt (JAM) *Val Venis (USA) *William "Christian" Reso (CAN) *William Regal (GBR) *Wladimir Klitschko (UKR) *Xavier Woods (USA) Businesspeople *Comet (Astroblast) *Halley (Astroblast) *Jet (Astroblast) *Kapolcs Sándor *Katie Forrester (PAW Patrol) *Luna (Astroblast) *Radar (Astroblast) *Sputnik (Astroblast) *Wu Zi Mu (Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas) ''Call of Duty'' Villains *Raul Menendez (Menendez Cartel) (Call of Duty: Black Ops II) *Tian Zhao (Strategic Defense Coalition) (Call of Duty: Black Ops II) Celebrities Beauty Queens *Ariella Arida (PHI) *Catriona Gray (PHI) *Maxine Medina (PHI) *Megan Young (PHI) *Pia Wurtzbach (PHI) Star Magic Artists (ABS-CBN) *AC Bonifacio *Aiko Melendez *Alejandro Laurel *Alex Gonzaga *Alice Dixson *Aljur Abrenica *Alora Sasam *Angelica Panganiban *Anne Curtis-Smith *Ara Mina *Arci Muñoz *Arron Villaflor *Audrei Yllana *Bailey May *Bea Alonzo *Belle Daza *Billy Crawford *Carlo Aquino *Chantal Videla *Charles Keiron *Charo Santos *Chienna Filomeno *Christopher de Leon *CJ Navato *Claudine Barretto *Coleen Garcia *Daniel Matsunaga *Daniel Padilla *Denise Laurel *Diego Loyzaga *Donny Pangilinan *Edward Barber *Elisse Joson *Ellen Adarna *Elmo Magalona *Enrique Gil *Erich Gonzales *Erik Santos *Erwan Heussaff *Ezra Santos *Fifth Solomon *Franco Rodriguez *Gary Valenciano *Gerald Anderson *Grae Fernandez *Hannah Pangilinan *Hayden Kho *Heart Evangelista *Heaven Peralejo *Ian Veneracion *Iñigo Pascual *Isabel Oli-Prats *Jairus Aquino *Jake Cuenca *James Reid *Janella Salvador *Jason Dy *Jay R *Jayda Avanzado *Jed Madela *Jeremy Gilnoga *Jericho Rosales *Jerome Ponce *Jessy Mendiola *Jodi Sta. Maria *Jodie Elizabeth Tarasek *John Lapus *John Lloyd Cruz *John Prats *Joshua Garcia *Judy Ann Santos *Julia Barretto *Kathryn Bernardo *Kim Chiu *Kim Jones *Kira Balinger *Kisses Delvin *KZ Tandingan *Kylie Padilla *Leila Alcasid *Liza Soberano *Loisa Andalio *Luis Manzano *Maja Salvador *Marco Gallo *Mari Jasmine *Maricar Reyes-Poon *Marco Gallo *Mariel Padilla *Marion Aunor *Maris Racal *Mark Paterson *Matteo Guidicelli *Maymay Estrada *McCoy de Leon *Mica Javier *Michelle Vito *Miho Nishida *Mikee Morada *Miles Ocampo *Mylene Dizon *Nadine Lustre *Nash Aguas *Ogie Alcasid *Patrick Garcia *Paulo Angeles *Paulo Avelino *Piolo Pascual *Pokwang *Randy Santiago *Raymart Santiago *Raymond Gutierrez *Reily Pablo L. Santiago Jr. *Robin Padilla *Rowell Santiago *Richard Gutierrez *Richard Yap *Robin Padilla *Ronnie Alonte *Ryan Agoncillo *Sam Milby *Sandy Andolong *Sarah Geromino *Sarah Lahbati *Shalina Magdayao *Sherlene San Pedro *Sofia Andres *Sue Ramirez *Tim Yap *Vice Ganda *Vicki Belo *Vina Morales *Vivoree Esclito *Xian Lim *Yan Asuncion *Yassi Pressman *Yeng Constantino *Ylona Garcia *Zanjoe Marudo Others *Bora Đorđević *Dragan Bjelogrlić *Dragan Jovanović *Emir Kusturica *Jon Voight *Matt Engarde *Merima Njegomir *Oprah Winfrey *Sergej Trifunović *Slađana Milošević *Svetlana Bojković Commanders/Generals/Military Officials *Commander (Research Commission) (Monster Hunter World) *Grigor Illyanich Stoyanovich (Novaya Russia) (Empire Earth) *Li Zuocheng (People's Liberation Army) *Michael T. Flynn (United States Army) *Orson Perrault (Osean Air Defense Force) (Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War) (underdressed) *Wei Fenghe (People's Liberation Army) *Xu Qiliang (People's Liberation Army) *Zhang Youxia (People's Liberation Army) Dimwits *Derpy Hooves (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Leni Loud (The Loud House) *Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) Doctors/Scientists *Sarah Bellum (The Magic School Bus Rides Again) *Valerie Frizzle (The Magic School Bus Rides Again) Foreign Royalty Monarchs and/or Reigning Royal Families *Charles III (United Kingdom) *Mickey Mouse (Disney Castle) (Kingdom Hearts) *Princess of Barkingburg (Barkingburg) (PAW Patrol) *Queen Chrysalis (Changeling Lands) (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Ramon Salazar (Ganadoistan) (Resident Evil 4) Pretenders and/or Non-Reigning Royal Families *Rosa Paula Iribagiza (Burundi) Horde Members (World of Warcraft) Leaders *Adu Du (Boboiboy) (underdressed) *Julius Belmont (Castlevania) *Mysterion (South Park) (underdressed) *Phoenix Wright (Ace Attorney) Mafiosos *Joe Barbaro (Mafia II) *Lincoln Clay (Mafia III) *Michael Corleone (The Godfather) (declined) *Thomas Burke (Mafia III) *Vito Scaletta (Mafia II) Musicians *3 Doors Down *DJ Ravidrums *Erin Boheme *Jackie Evancho *Larry Stewart *Lee Greenwood *Marlana VanHoose *Mormon Tabernacle Choir *Richie McDonald *The Piano Guys *Tim Rushlow *Toby Keith Other Preschool Characters *Bot (Team UmiZoomi) *Chase (PAW Patrol) *Geo (Team UmiZoomi) *Laa-Laa (Teletubbies) *Marshall (PAW Patrol) *Po (Teletubbies) *Quincy (Little Einsteins) *Rocky (PAW Patrol) *Rubble (PAW Patrol) *Ryder Carlton (PAW Patrol) *Zuma (PAW Patrol) Politicians BRICS Politicians *Cyril Ramaphosa (South Africa) *Jair Bolsonaro (Brazil) *Ram Nath Kovind (India) *Vladimir Putin (Russia) *Xi Jinping (China) Cabinet of Thailand Members *Prayut Chan-o-cha (Prime Minister of Thailand) Federal Trade Commission Members *Joseph Simons Former Dictators *Than Shwe (Myanmar) Galactic Empire Officials (Star Wars) *Darth Vader *Gallius Rax *Grand Admiral Thrawn *Mas Amedda *Rae Sloane *Sheev Palpatine *Wilhuff Tarkin Liberal Party of the Philippines Members *Benigno Aquino III People's Party of Canada Members *Maxime Bernier Perindo Party Members Republican Party Members *Dan Quayle *Dick Cheney *Donald Trump *George W. Bush *Glen "Kane" Jacobs *Jeff Van Drew *Melania Trump *Mike Pence (Vice President of the United States) *Mitt Romney *Rex Tillerson *Roy Blunt *Rudy Giuliani *Stephen Miller *Steven Bannon *Ted Cruz Others *Abdel-Aziz bin Habtour (North Yemen) *Abdrabbuh Mansur Hadi (North Yemen) *Admiral General Aladeen (Wadiya) *Akira Koike (Japanese Communist Party) *Aleksei Bessolov (Invisible Watchers (Metro 2035) *Ali Mohsen al-Ahmar (North Yemen) *Anatoly Vinogradov (OSKOM) (Metro Exodus) *Baron (Munai-Bailer) (Metro Exodus) *Bitores Mendes (Pueblo) (Resident Evil 4) *Doctor (Cannibals) (Metro Exodus) *Eric Bishoff (WWE) *Hanna Gharib (Lebanese Communist Party) *Helena Douglas (Dead or Alive) *Hu Jintao (China) *Ismail Karim (Adjikistan) (SOCOM US Navy Seals: Combined Assault) *Kazuo Shii (Japanese Communist Party) *Keiji Kokuta (Japanese Communist Party) *Kim Jong-un (North Korea) *Maeen Abdulmalik Saeed (North Yemen) *Mahdi al-Mashat (North Yemen) *Paul "Triple H" Levesque (WWE) *Ric Flair (WWE) *Slava Khlebnikov (OSKOM) (Metro Exodus) *Sergey Aksyonov (Republic of Crimea) *Silantius (Church of the Water Tsar) (Metro Exodus) *Vince McMahon (WWE) (Real Life) *Vitali Klitschko (Kiev) *Vladimir Konstantinov (State Council of Crimea) *Vladimir Makarov (Ultranationalists) (Call of Duty) (underdressed) *Yoshiki Yamashita (Japanese Communist Party) Paparazzis/Reporters *Brian Williams (NBC) *Raymond Gutierrez (ABS-CBN) Party Animals *Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) (declined) Preschool Girls *Annie Einstein (Little Einsteins) *Blair (Sunny Day) *Cozybory (Noonbory and the Super Seven) *Doc McStuffins (Doc McStuffins) *Dora Marquez (Dora and Friends: Into the City) *June Cheng (Little Einsteins) *Leah Marie Thompson (Shimmer and Shine) *Miffy (Miffy) *Milli (Team UmiZoomi) *Rox (Sunny Day) *Shimmer (Shimmer and Shine) *Shine (Shimmer and Shine) *Skye (PAW Patrol) *Sunny Day (Sunny Day) Religious Figures Brotherhood of Nod Members *Anton Slavik Fire Sages Others *Anba Angaelos (Coptic Orthodox Church of Alexandria) *Franklin Graham (Billy Graham Evangelistic Association) *Marvin Hier (Simon Wiesenthal Center) *Osmund Saddler (Los Illuminados) (Resident Evil 4) *Paula White (Center for Faith and Opportunity Initiatives) *Robert Alden (Walnut Grove Church and School) (Little House on the Prairie) *Robert Jeffress (Southern Baptist Convention) *Samuel Rodriguez (New Season Christian Worship Center) *Timothy M. Dolan (Roman Catholic Archduiocese of New York) The Owl House Villains VIPs/Guests of Honor * Arnold Perlstein (The Magic School Bus Rides Again) * Carlos Ramon (The Magic School Bus Rides Again) * Dorothy Ann Rourke (The Magic School Bus Rides Again) * Fiona Frizzle (The Magic School Bus Rides Again) * Jyoti Kaur (The Magic School Bus Rides Again) * Keesha Franklin (The Magic School Bus Rides Again) * Ralphie Tennelli (The Magic School Bus Rides Again) * Tim Jamal (The Magic School Bus Rides Again) * Wanda Li (The Magic School Bus Rides Again) Miscellaneous Anti-Gamers Climate Change Denialists Conspiracy Theorists Drug Dealers Extremists *Christine Weick Flat Earthers Haters Holocaust Denialists Insurgent Leaders *Allen C. Hamilton (Belkan Grey Men) (Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War) (underdressed) *Ayman al-Zawahiri (Al-Qaeda) (underdressed) Military Personnel *Albert Genette (Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War) (declined) *Jack Bartlett (Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War) (declined) *Lin Zhang "Huxian" (Ace Combat 7: Skies Unknown) *Kei Nagase (Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War) (declined) *Kira Yamoto (Mobile Suit Gundam SEED) *Lin Lee Koo (Xenoblade Chronicles X) *Marcus Fenix (Gears of War) (underdressed) *Marcus Snow (Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War) (declined) *Mike Toreno (Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas) (underdressed) *Operator 6O (Nier: Automata) *Rider of Black (Fate/Apocrypha) *Su Ji-Hoon (When the Cold Breeze Blows Away) (underdressed) *Wolfgang "Pops" Buchner (Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War) (declined) Pets *Aranya (Atelier Rorona: The Alchemist of Arland) *Celine (The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel) *Goldie (The Magic School Bus Rides Again) *Gummy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) (declined) *Hawk (Seven Deadly Sins) *Horoholo (Atelier Rorona: The Alchemist of Arland) *Kirk (Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War) *Kyubey (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) *Liz (The Magic School Bus Rides Again) *Morgana (Persona 5) *Opalescence (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) (declined) *Pana (Atelier Ayesha: The Alchemist of Dusk) *Spike (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Suki Mabray (Molly of Denali) Police Officers/Security Personnel *Akira Howard (Astral Chain) *Alicia Lopez (Astral Chain) *Brenda Moreno (Astral Chain) *Jill Valentine (Resident Evil) *Jin Wong (Astral Chain) *Maximilian Howard (Astral Chain) *Olive Espinosa (Astral Chain) *Marie Wentz (Astral Chain) (underdressed) Right-Wingers Serbian Nationalists *Aleksandar Vučić *Biljana Plavšić *Boško Obradović *Dragan Todorović *Kosta Čavoški *Milan Martić *Mirko Jović *Miroslav Parović *Momčilo Krajišnik *Radovan Karadžić *Sanda Rašković Ivić *Tomislav Nikolić *Vasilije Krestić *Vojislav Koštunica *Vojislav Šešelj *Vuk Drašković Ultranationalists Veterans *Nick Fury (Marvel Comics) Warmongers *John Bolton Westboro Baptist Church People Whitefield Academy (Kentucky) People Other Guests *Amethyst (Steven Universe) *BlackRose (.hack) *Candy Chiu (Gravity Falls) *Casca (Berserk) *Compa (Hyperdimension Neptunia) *Charity Bazaar (Histeria!) *Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls) *Eryn (Fairy Fencer F) *Eustace Bagge (Courage the Cowardly Dog) (underdressed) *Finn the Human (Adventure Time) *Fragile (Death Stranding) *Galapagos Gil (The Magic School Bus Rides Again) *Garnet (Steven Universe) *IF (Hyperdimension Neptunia) *Jerry "The King" Lawler (WWE) *Kanadeko (Omega Quintet) *Kathy Kuiper (The Magic School Bus Rides Again) *Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) *Litchi Faye-Ling (BlazBlue) *Loud Kiddington (Histeria!) *Luke Skywalker (Star Wars) (underdressed) *Marta Lualdi (Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World) *Melvia Siebel (Atelier Totori: The Adventurer of Arland) *Misato Katsuragi (Neon Genesis Evangelion) *Pearl (Steven Universe) *Piper Wright (Fallout 4) *Spinel (Steven Universe) *Steven Universe (Steven Universe) *Tita Russell (The Legend of Heroes: Trails in the Sky) Guests (by Attire) Arnold Perlstein (The Magic School Bus Rides Again) Arnold Perlstein wears a green suit jacket, green suit slacks, a yellow dress shirt, a blue bowtie and black dress shoes. Underneath his dress shirt, he wears a white plain T-shirt (unlike in a The Magic School Bus episode, "Goes Cellular," where he's shirtless underneath the shirt while being scrubbed at the same time). Aya Brea (Parasite Eve) Aya Brea wears the very similar outfit from the Carnigie Hall incident in the first Parasite Eve with changes like her dress cut down to expose some midriff, black socks and heels. Carlos Ramon (The Magic School Bus Rides Again) Carlos Ramon wears a yellow dress shirt, a red suit jacket, red suit slacks, a blue necktie and brown dress shoes. Claire Redfield (Resident Evil) Claire Redfield wears the very same noir outfit. Dorothy Ann Rourke (The Magic School Bus Rides Again) Dorothy Ann wears a violet long-sleeved blouse, a light blue vest, a light blue knee-length pleated skirt, white socks and orange heels, plus with a gem on the neckline of the blouse. Jyoti Kaur (The Magic School Bus Rides Again) Jyoti Kaur wears purple hairband with gold balls, a lavender long sleeve shirt with an indigo ribbon, an indigo pleated skirt, white stockings, and black Mary Janes (similar to Phoebe Terese's formal clothing from two The Magic School Bus episodes, "Holiday Special" and "Goes Cellular"). Keesha Franklin (The Magic School Bus Rides Again) Keesha Franklin should wear a fuchsia long-sleeved blouse, a sleeveless orange dress layered over the blouse white stockings and blue ballet flats. Leon Scott Kennedy (Resident Evil) Leon Kennedy wears the very same noir outfit. Nepgear/Purple Sister (Hyperdimension Neptunia) Nepgear wears the same maid design that mixes classical with modern flair after the Gamindustri was liberated from Coalition. Ralphie Tennelli (The Magic School Bus Rides Again) Ralphie Tennelli wears a navy blue suit jacket, navy blue slacks, a white dress shirt, a red-and-blue striped necktie and black casual shoes. The baseball cap is replaced by a red fedora hat with a black stripe to reflect his Italian-American heritage and remember that his grandfather was once a member of a mafia (or a made man) that once ruled Walkerville several decades ago. Tim Jamal (The Magic School Bus Rides Again) Tim Jamal wears a brown and light brown suit jacket, a light blue dress shirt, a brown belt, dark blue slacks, a red bowtie and brown dress shoes (similar to his cowboy outfit from a The Magic School Bus Rides Again episode, "The Good, the Bad, and the Gnocchi"). Wanda Li (The Magic School Bus Rides Again) Wanda Li wears a light blue long-sleeved dress with a navy blue short skirt, white stockings and black Mary Jane shoes, including a light green pearl necklace (similar to her outfit in a daydreaming scene where she attends a The Nutcracker ballet performance in a The Magic School Bus episode, "Holiday Special"). Yumiko Shaku (Real Life) Yumiko Shaku wears the very same outfit that was used for her photoshoot in this picture. Gallery Trivia Basic *All students in private schools or Japanese schools will wear school uniforms for the event. *Despite beliefs that this ceremony is supposed to be perfectly filled with formal clothing, there are guests that are underdressed for the occassion. *While WWE superstars are wearing formal attire, Olympic athletes would also wear tracksuits during this event (like in the closing ceremonies). *The term "babysitting grownups" is about parents leaving their children behind for this special ceremony with babysitters being hired by someone else. *Star Magic artists (or ABS-CBN stars) could wear ABS-CBN Ball/Star Magic Ball dresses for this ceremony. Clothing *The guests who wore either formal clothings or underdressed can be different from the guests who are the people of social classes. all members and the leaders of both of the Beleninsk Pact and the New Central Powers. *Like Fluttershy's, the Equestria Girls' dresses have their skirts longer to reach all the way to their shins (and probably all the way to the top of their boots) as the only difference. Category:How I Can Help Make the World Great Category:Lists